The Lazy type
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Sometimes, you have to go with the flow. Or act randomly, whichever keeps them on their toes. [ Stories is revised and back up with a NEW chapter coming soon!]
1. Chapter 1

" Who is she?"

" Don't know, never saw her..."

" Is she a guest?"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou stared at the girl who was ignoring them, and leaning by the window in the far corner of the room. Her dark hair was up in a messy pony tail, her bangs messily falling, almost covering her eye's. Other pieces coming out. She was wearing the boy's blazer, and a plain black skirt, along with some black sneakers. Her skin was pale, and eye's Ice blue as they stared off boredly out the window. Headphones in her ears, allowing her to ignore everything else.

Haruhi blinked, " She's in your class, Right Kyoya-Sempai?" she asked, remembering seeing the girl exit the class along with Tamaki and Kyoya. The dark haired teen nodded, " Yes, her name is Karina Ame, she lives with her father. Daisuke Ame, who is a very famous computer provider. A lot of companies need their software.." Kyoya said, closing his book. Haruhi nodded, " Buy, why is she here, If she's not a guest?"

Tamaki smiled, " AH! Maybe she is nervous? I mean, with all my charm and beauty, she must be so shy~" the blond said, touching his heart. Haruhi sweat dropped, " Unlikely Sempai."

Hikaru leaned on the left of Haruhi, " Maybe she is in love with one of us?"

Karou leaned of the right, " And she doesn't want us to know."

" No.. She was forced to come here for Pocky."

Everyone looked over to Renge, who was frowning at the girl.

" Huh?"

" She just wanted some Pocky. But one of her class mates got a vanilla kind. One that Karina never had. So, to try it. She came here."

Tamaki frowned, " So.. She actually doesn't want to be here?" he asked, a sad look on his face. Renge nodded, " But alas, not all girls can appreciate your charm... Well, bye, bye~"

She left and Haruhi looked over at Karina.." Maybe. Karina-Sempai.. Really wants that Pocky." she said, remembering her love of Fancy Tuna. She would do most anything for it...

" Kari-Chan~" Honey cried, glomping the girl.

All was silent in the host club, the guest's were shocked, and afraid of what the girl would do.

" She's evil.. An Ice queen.." One of the girls said.. Kyoya raised his eye brow.. Ice queen?

" Hi Kari-chan!" Honey said, rubbing his cheek on hers.

Blink..

" Oh.. Hey Honey, Didn't hear you." she said, taking out her ear phones.." Um... Do you need anything?" she asked, putting the older boy on the floor, he nodded, " Come eat cake with me please?"

" Will there be Pocky?"

" Yes~"

" Then yes."

The two then walked over to the cake table.." Um.. What just happened?" Haruhi asked, blinking. Kyoya smirked, " The Ame family is very close to the Haninozuka's..Those two have been friends for a while, Correct Mori?" he glanced over to the tall dark, stoic boy.

" Yeah." he smiled a little.

Hikaru blinked, " So.. How close are they?" Karou nodded, " Their relationship is..."

" Sibling rank." Mori said, walking over to the two.

Tamaki smiled, " Looks like we have another addition to the family~!" he ran over, " My dear sister!"

" Please don't touch me."

Ignoring her, Tamaki spun her around, the girl holding a bored look, " She's so cute!~"

" Put me down please."

But again she was ignored, Kyoya sighed, " Tamaki, she's going to get sick..." he said, making Tamaki stop.. " Sorry princess.."

" Ow..." Karina blinked.. " Well, now I know why I hate amusement park rides.." she mumbled,trying to get her sight back. Everything was blurry.

" So... Whats your type?" Hikaru asked, leaning in front of her, Karou next to him. " Yeah, Your guy type.."

" Boy lolita." Honey smiled.

" Devil type. " The twins grinned.

" Strong but silent." Mori blinked..

" Cool type." Kyoya smirked.

" Princely type." Tamaki grinned.

" Or, normal." Haruhi sighed.

Karina looked at all of them.." But.. Haruhi is a girl... Right? And I don't think I like girls.." she yawned.." And I'm tired.." She then stumbled up, and wobbled over to the couch..." Wake me when your club is over..." she promptly feel asleep on the pink sofa.. One of the girls blinked.." The Ice queen.. Is really lazy..."

Tamaki blinked.." Hey..., " He paused a moment and looked over to his friend. " Kyoya?" the blond asked.

" Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya replied, glancing over. " Karina is always on a computer, isn't she?" he asked, remembering the time she skipped out of P.E. and took out her laptop. .Kyoya pushed up his glasses.." Yes..." he answered, pushing up his glasses. " She is rather smart when it comes to electronics.. "

This girl.. was different.

" mmm pocky~" she sighed, snuggling into her pillow..

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kyoya sighed, " Very different."


	2. Chapter 2

" Miss Ame..."

"..."

" Miss Ame?"

"..."

The teacher twitched... Karina was asleep at her desk, her back raising slowly with each breath. It was third time this week that its happened. " AME!"

The yell made the girl jump up like she was shocked.." I swear officer, I didn't smack her, just high fived her face!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around like crazy. The teacher blinked.." what?"

" Uh.. Nothing... you can prove.." she sat back down, leaving the class momentarily confused..Tamaki smiled, " Kyoya, she's different, right? Do you think she'll be our friend?" he asked his quiet friend, who was reading a book. Kyoya glanced over to Karina, who was now staring out the window.." Hm.. Well.. Maybe."

Karina sighed, she hated to be woken up...

Ever since she was little, it was a problem. She wasn't the most active person, other than the time she spent training with Honey and Mori, she would always lay around, sleep. Or go on her computer. She was so into technology, her father called her a robot when she was little...

Karina looked down.. Her father was sick. Ever since mom died, his condition has gotten worse.. It's been hard. She basically had to run his company while he was ill, so she didn't get a lot of sleep. that was why she was tired so much...

" Karina-chan ?" Tamaki asked worriedly, the bell had rung about three minutes ago, and she was still looking down at her desk.

" hm? How, Hey... " she looked up and smiled, " Sorry, guess I spaced out again." she said, picking up her bag. Kyoya frowned.. her eyes.. They looked sad, but why?

" That's okay. Are you coming to club today?" Tamaki asked, smiling. Karina tilted her head..." Um.. I guess, but I'll be on the computer most the time." she said, she didn't want them to think she was a guest.

" Just like Kyoya! " Tamaki said, smiling at the boy. " Tamaki... " Kyoya said in a warning tone. The blond shut up, but continued to smile, " Okay, so we'll see you later Karina-chan!" he said, dragging Kyoya out of the room.

Karina blinked.." Hm.. He's loud."

* * *

><p>Karina was typing away on her computer, her fingers barely seen as they glided across the key bored. In her mouth was a piece of Pocky, and her reading glassed sliding down her nose, she was in such consecration...<p>

" what do you think she's doing?" Hikaru asked his twin, Karou blinked, " I don't know, but doesn't she remind you of a certain some one.."

The two looked across the room, and saw Kyoya also typing on his computer...

" Creepy~" the two sang.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked over to Karina, " Karina-sempai, are you okay?" she asked, she noticed the dark circles under the older girls eye's. Karina smiled softly, but yawned, " I have to finish this deal for my Dad. He isn't feeling to well, so I'm helping with the company." Her eyes traveled back to her computer screen. " I want to make sure.. Everything is perfect for when he gets better."

Haruhi smiled, " I'm sure you'll do great Semapi." Karina was.. a hard worker, even if she was lazy about everything else. It's been three weeks since they met her, other then the two seniors, and already, Haruhi considered her a friend.

" KARINA!~ "

The girl froze and looked over to the twins.." What?" she asked, afraid of what they might do.. See, they like to dress her up.. And she didn't like it, at all..

" We have this amazing outfit for you." Karou said, taking her arm, Hikaru took her other," So you MUST try it on."

" Help."

* * *

><p>" AH! not so tight!"<p>

" Stop squirming."

" But-OW! My hair is NOT to be yanked."

" Oh, quit your whining."

The hosts all stood outside the dressing room, waiting for Karina.. Well, the twins were helping her do her hair, and by the sound of it. She wasn't happy.

Haruhi blinked, " Is it bad if a part of me is glad that I'm not their play thing anymore?" She asked, Kyoya sighed, " We wouldn't blame you." he pushed up his glasses and looked over at the dressing room. " Is she ready?" he asked, he would much rather be doing the clubs finance then this.

The twins popped out, and bowed, " Introducing..." Karou said with a smile.

" The new..." Hikaru said, with a smirk.

" KARINA!"

Everyone gasped.. And Kyoya found his mouth opening in shock.

Karina was wearing a midnight blue dress, that reached her knees, her hair was down, and in ringlets. Her eye's, that's what really caught his attention, the ice blue was surrounded by a dark eye liner, making them pop out even more..

" I feel like a doll." was her bored reply. She looked down and sighed.." I miss my pants."

Tamaki grinned, " My adorable little sister!" he cried hugging the girl. " Please stop."

Now, normally, Kyoya would sigh and shake his head at his friends antics, but right now. He felt like beating the shit out of him.. Seeing his arms wrapped around Karina like that...

Wait..

Kyoya blinked...

Was..he jealous?

No, Ootori are never jealous...

But..

Kyoya watched at honey hugged her, calling her pretty, and Mori pat her head...And the smile she gave them.. Why, did he envy them for having those ice blue eye's look at them..

"Kyoya?"

He blinked and looked down, and saw Karina very close to his face. He froze.." Wha-" " Your glasses were falling." she pushed them back up, " I hate when that happens, ya know,when I'm reading." she smiled and turned to go change..

Kyoya breathed, not knowing he was holding it...Her lips were so close, if he had moved a little...

No..

He pinched the bridge of his nose... Calm.. Maybe it was the food he at this morning, After all. His sister did decide to cook...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who are reading. and who are reviewing. it means a lot~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH thank you for the pocky.. Luckily, teh smiths i live by sells them cheep..*smile***

* * *

><p>Karina slowly made her way to the Club, her feet were dragging on the floor, and her eye's were half open. Sleep deprevation did a lot to a person. " I need coffee, " she mumlbed, opening the doors..<p>

" Welco-Karina?" Tamaki watched as the pale girl dragged herself the the couch, " Coffee~" she whined, looking at Haruhi, " Please?" Haruhi frowned, " Sure, but, are you okay?"

" Define ' Okay' ." came her replay, she took her coffee and sighed, " I didn't get a lot of sleep, so I'm kinda out of it." she explained. Hikaru and Karou smirked, " So.. What are you doing so late?" they asked, wiggling their eyebrows. Karina glared, causing them to frezze, " Not now. Just.. Shhhh." she rubbed her temples.

" Kari-chan... How is your Daddy?" Honey asked, his eye's concerned, Karina froze..." He... He's not doing so well." she said, glancing over to the window.." The doctor said that... He probably won't..." she stopped, and took a breath.. " Any way, I had to do a lot of paper work for the company, were expanding a Gaming company, so I had to do the registration for the new workers.." she layed back.." I hate people sometimes."

Tamaki blinked, " If your father is sick, why doesn't' your mother help?" he asked, everyone was sitting around her, except Kyoya, wo was leaning beside the arm rest of the couch. Karina looked up, and made it so her hair covered her eye's.." She's dead."

It was silent for a moment.." Right now. It's only me and my father, and he..." she sighed.." I also hate life sometimes.."

Haruhi frowned, Karina-Sempai was loosing all the people she loved, yet. She kept such a calm front.. What was really going on?

" Well, don't worry, You're my little sister, remember Karina-chan?" Tamaki said, smiling at her, he took her hand. " If you ever need us, the Host club is here for you! Right Mama?"

" Right."

Karina looked up at Kyoya, a little shocked, but he smiled at her, " Were here, so is Honey-Sempai, and Mori-Sempai. The twins, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Me. " he explained, pushing up his glasses, Karina felt a small smile appear on her face, " Thanks.. Kyoya."

She looked at everyone, " Everyone, thank you." This whole thing with her father was stressful, and rather worrying. Her father was sick, he had been since her mother passed. But he had managed to live long enough for her to be able to take care of herself. But that doesn't mean she isn't heart broken at the realization that her father was going to leave, just as her mother did. This wasn't good for her, or her work. She looked up, seeing Tamaki smiling down at her. He pulled her into a hug and grinned. " Don't worry little Sister, I will make sure you will be taken care of!~"

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya, while Tamaki was hugging his " sister" to death. He smiled at her, and had nothing to gain from it. She smiled, Maybe Kyoya liked Karina more then a friend...?

Now wouldn't that be interesting?

* * *

><p>Karina sighed as she watched the boys, plus Haruhi, flirt and converse with the guests, she was always bored when this happened. She stood up and went to walk, but fell flat on her face, " Oh god ow that is pain right in my face." she groaned, rolling onto her back a hand holding her face.<p>

" Hehe, your Clumsy Kari~" Hikaru and Karou said, who were walking past her at the time.

" I'm not clumsy... The floor just hates me."

" What about the time you ran into a wall."

" They hate me too, along with stairs.."

The twins laughed as Karina got up and dusted off her uniform, she glared, causing them to stop, and Gulp.." Kari is really scary.." Karou whimpered, Hikaru nodded, " Ice queen.."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Honey, pet his head, and took a piece of pocky from one of the cakes. " Those two are annoying sometimes. " she said, munching on her treat. Mori nodded, and Honey smiled, " Hika-chan, and Kao-chan are funny!" he said, eating a piece of cake..

" AWW~"

Karina twitched.. she HATED fan girls.. So very much. With there Kyas! that are so loud they blow out your ear drums. Normally, she would be indifferent.. But..

" Oh, Kyoya your so cool~!"

" AH~ Kyoya-Sempai!"

Karina twitched, and a icy blue aura surrounded her, Every backed up.." she's scary." one of the girls said, Mori picked up Honey, who was poking a twitching Karina's cheek.

" You're making it worse Mitskuni."

Tamaki shivered, " Whats wrong with her?" he whimpers, Kyoya shrugged, " Bad mood?"

Haruhi smiled, " She's jealous, it would seem.."

Everyone looked at her, " Huh?"

Karina walked by them and stopped...She glanced over to Kyoya, before looking away. And she never expected the words that came from her mouth.

" Smart is sexy." she dead panned, and walked out, leaving everyone frozen for a moment.

" Did she?" Karou asked, Hikaru blinked, " Mean Kyoya?"

Tamaki grinned, " Maybe she did~!"

Kyoya, who was still frozen just blinked.

What did that mean?.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Karina's little confession. And Kyoya still couldn't quiet undestand what she meant by it! It was so frustrating. Normally reading people and their actions were easy for him. But with this person - This girl. He coudln't do that. At the moment he was sitting in the club, as usual. And Karina was speaking on the phone in the back. She had been there for a few hours. He supposed it was an important call.

Haruhi had tried to walk back there before, but couldn't get an answer, so of course Tamaki thought that traveling through the vents would be a good idea.

He was ductaped to the wall for his safety. Honey though, Kyoya could see a slight difference in his demeanor. As with Mori. They seemed upset. Almost as if something horrible had happened. It wasn't until the club ended did Karina come out. Her ice blue eyes were surrounded by red, and her cheeks stained with tears. Falling to her knee's, she wasn't able to keep herself composed. He didn't know how he managed to move so fast, but Kyoya was already at her side keeping her up. Her face was in her shoulder as broken sobs escaped her lips, and ramblings that he could barely understand followed.

Honey walked forward, and sniffled a bit as well.

" Ame-san, passed away this morning. She... Was talking to the funeral planner back there. Making.. " he looked away, " Making sure he was buried next to her mother."

Mori put a hand on his friends head, as he too felt grief in this moment.

Tamaki was shocked, as tears fell down his face, and Haruhi began crying as well, running up to Karina and hugging her tightly. The other girl returned the hug, releasing Kyoya from her death grip. And although Kyoya didn't like the action, he let it slip. Standing up he walked over to Tamaki.

" We have to get her a place to live, she can't.. Just stay alone. " Tamaki muttered. Hikaru and Karou, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. " Can't she stay with Kyoya-sempai's family? " Karou asked, Hikaru nodded, " Yeah, I think your sister is still there right? "

Kyoya frowned, " True, but I don't know if my father..."

" She's now the CEO of the largest computer company in the world. Heck, he'd probably marry you off to her if given the chance. " Kyoya's face flushed a bit as he glared and pushed Hikaru away. " I shall ask. As long as it is okay with Karina."

The girl was quiet, the realization her father had died was consuming her. She knew she couldn't be alone, and Honey's father had already done so much for her. " Alright." she mumbled, trying to dry her face. Haruhi smiled a bit. " I'm here too. I'm sure my dad would help with the funeral things. And, oh it will be fine Karina.. I promise."

" I know Haruhi... I'm just, I'm alone now."

" No." Tamaki cut in, grabbing her hand. Karina looked up at him.

" You have the host club."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh gosh has it been a year or what? Hope this is good!<strong>_


End file.
